Green and White
by Forest for the Trees
Summary: Like vinegar and water, fire and ice, the two of them are polar opposites. Completely different. She's a loner. He's Mr. Popular. All she's trying to do is get through school and leave the strenuous place where students are divided. None of them knew that green and white would end up looking good together... if she let's it happen. /AU. On hiatus.
1. The Exposition

**A/N: Hello everybody! I have started a brand new story yet again, please don't be aggravated. I know I still need to update a couple of my other stories, but I'm putting them on hiatus 'cause I have just lost interest in them, but I don't want to delete them. Anyway, the only stories I am now working on are ****_Behind An Act_**** and ****_Green and White_****, and maybe a few one-shots along the way! :) I'll explain more at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Exposition**

* * *

Hiding behind the school bleachers didn't put the blonde in a very good spot to write, as all of the space was filled with crisses-and-crosses of metals poking at her neck as she rearranged her position once more under the giant, silver steps.

You may ask why a fourteen-year old girl would want to stay away from the crowd of students that were her classmates, why she would isolate them for a metal bleacher and dirty, damp grass? Well, that was easy.

She hated her school.

Well, why would you think she would hate her school so much to most of the time skip lunch and recreation, to spend her time alone? What's there to hate, when it's a top-notch school, with the best teachers, with the greatest activities, where you could actually want to _learn_. One would think her mind was deranged, for no one would even have a second thought that the school was the worst for her.

You'll have to find that out yourself.

Right now, Kimberly Crawford was idly writing in her small, blue notebook that was carefully balanced on her one knee, the other used to crouch. While her right hand was carefully holding an apple that would be brought up to her mouth to take a bite out of once she had finally remembered it was there every few minutes, her left hand holding a black ballpoint pen. Her letters were quite messy yet small, writing down her thoughts, ideas, and what she was doing at the moment on that piece of tree-paper.

A piercing-loud squeal had her hit her head on one of the top steps of the bleachers, holding her forehead in her palm having to drop her pen in the process, wincing in pain. There stood a girl just a bit taller than her height, with tan skin, dark-brown hair in a loose bun much like the blonde's own, except for the fact the girl had bangs that lay over her bright brown eyes.

"Lizette, seriously, I think you gave me a concussion. From hitting my head or your loud scream, I'm not sure of," she muttered under her breath, rubbing her forehead. With each motion of her hand, it stung, badly. Lizette tittered a bit, not mockingly, just joyfully.

"Sorry Kim. I didn't mean to startle you that much," the brunette answered, a sheepish smile on her face. Lizette was a class higher than Kim's. Because of that, she wore a green blazer, a white blouse, black dress-pants, and black flats. She was the closest thing Kim had to a friend. Around her neck she wore a black camera that she held in her hands.

The blonde let out a small laugh. "It's alright. Uh, what's up with that camera? Have you became a detective?" she joked. The brunette rolled her eyes but smiled at her comment. Since Kim was a year younger, she wore a white blazer, a white blouse, blue jeans, and black converses, which were allowed as long as the shoes were black. Lizette jumped from foot to foot as she stood there.

"No, I am not going to be a detective," they both smirked at that, "I have joined the school newspaper. I think it would be a great experience and I would be able to get to know more of the people here at school, and it would look great for my curriculum." she explained seriously, a small glimmer in her eyes. The blonde stared at her.

"For your college application thing you've been obsessed with since the fourth grade? Do you ever take a break?" Kim asked, an incredulous look on her face, however, she was still proud of her friend. Lizette had many accomplishments, many of them she had dragged Kim into doing it with her. While Kim was a loner, Lizette was liked by everyone and was a big social bug.

"Hey, I do take a break. And in my defense, if I want to make it into University of Duke, or Harvard University, I really need to step up my game!" the brunette replied defensively. It was her big dream and goal in life to make it into one of the best universities in the world.

"Ever heard of making your goal in life to be _happy?_" she asked sarcastically, finishing her her apple and throwing the core onto the floor. She picked up her notebook and pen and carefully stood up.

"Oh, here give me them," Lizette said, holding out her hands for her notebook and pen. Kim placed them in, and she carefully maneuvered her way out of the posts. Once she was fully out, Lizette handed them back. The blonde thanked her.

"Well, I would be _happy_ to make it into one of the universities. And then, I could get a great job and live happily ever after. So, I guess that my goal in life would make me happy," she said slowly, drawing to her conclusion.

Dusting her pants, Kim asked, "So, what's up? You have to have a reason to destroy me eardrums." A suspicious smiled began to form on the blonde's tan skin.

"Oh, yeah. We have to head back inside in-"

_BRING!_ The bell rang, with Lizette pointing her finger to emphasize the timing with a small smirk. Her friend gave a long sigh, as if she did not want to leave her very _comfy_ area in the bleachers.

The brunette nodded her head behind her. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class," she urged, then tugging on her friends sleeve, an annoyed groan as a response, she led her away from the bleachers and maneuvered her way back into the school's field.

The sight of more and more people came into Kim's eye range as her eyes adjusted from the dimness of bleachers to the bright, autumn sun. Squinting, she could make out some people walking around, chatting with their friends, a bunch of the _vert_ students (students dressed in green, like Lizette) playing soccer. Most of the _blanc_ students (students dressed in white, like Kim) wouldn't want face them. The school was somewhat obsessed with French terms, so that was how they named the students.

Most of the students had already started heading towards the doors to get into homeroom, whereas they only had four minutes to get inside, get their stuff from their locker, then make it into their homeroom. After five minutes, they rang the late bell.

Lizette turned to Kim. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to go to Mr. Lansing's math class for homeroom," she said, good-bye at her as she jogged towards the door of crowded students. The blonde sighed, and jogged herself to the gaggle of students in identical green and white uniforms.

When she finally pulled through the mess of people, she checked the clock. It read _12:32._

_Great_, she thought, _Now I only have three minutes to get to my locker which is on the other side of the school and to get upstairs to Mrs. Micheal's Block classroom. _

With that in mind, Kim decided to skip her trip to her locker and just make sure to get into homeroom on time. She would get her books afterward for her last two classes of the day, Science and Art.

The blonde fast-walked her way to the nearest set of stairs (if she ran, the teachers on duty would make her go all the way back and _walk_, so she would be extra late), located next to the vending machine and water fountain, and took the stair steps two at a time. When she finally reach the end of the hall, there was just a minute left to get inside the classroom and in her seat.

Surprisingly, the teacher wasn't there. For ten minutes, no one dared to say a word, for there were strict rules in the school.

Out of the blue, the door slammed open and in came the two students who were always late, yet never got in trouble.

And Kim hated their guts.

The first person was a pretty girl much to Kim's height, with long, wavy blonde hair. She had a light spray of freckles that could only be seen when she was angry, which rarely happened, on her fair skin. However, the most striking part of her was her eyes: they were a bright green, rimmed with hazel. She had a happy, warm aura, which you would immediately like about her. Her name was Ladonna Tobin, or otherwise known as Donna.

Behind her, a smiling boy with a carefree expression walked in and stood beside her. He was a bit taller than Kim, with tan skin and bright hazel eyes that lit up when he thought of something mischievous or had a plan of some sort. He had tousled dark-brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that almost every girl would fall to do anything for. Almost. His name was Jack Anderson.

They both were _vert_ students. One of the very reasons Kim hated this school.

The two of them walked in and took their seats. Jack sat at the back left corner, while Donna sat on the second column row in the third seat, beside Kim. A small girl sitting right in the middle with pale skin, a small spray of freckles, and mouse-brown hair glared at them. She was a _blanc_ student, which was very surprising because she was one of the smartest in the class.

"You guys shouldn't have been late; you've been arriving late every day ever since school started, which was two months ago!" the girl explained, and huffing, she turned to face the board with a sour expression with her arms crossed across her chest. Kim could've sworn she heard her say something about hammers and detention.

The brunet didn't look too worried, for he said, "We're sorry, _Julie_, but we had a student council meeting, and were let out late. We'll try to arrive earlier."

"Yeah right," muttered Kim under her breath, while picking at her notebooks cover and playing with the spine.

Donna stared at her. "What was that?" she asked, almost defensively. The happy expression on her face now disappeared far, far away. The blonde started to play with the ends of the hair, something Kim knew was when she was trying to contain her emotions.

"Nothing." It was all Kim said in reply, then dropped her gaze to her pen, taking the cap on and off, on and off.

"Would you stop doing that? It's really annoying, I can hear it from here!" Jack yelled, earning a look of mock sincerity from the blonde. He had an annoyed look, and peered at her from his seat in the back.

"Oh, you want me to stop this?" she asked. Jack nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, too bad, so sad."

With that said, she dug out another pen out of her jeans' pocket, one where you click it on the top for it to open, and she lifted it and started clicking it continuously, just to get an expression from him. The blonde wore a small smirk of amusement as the brunet tried to block out the noise. When he finally stopped looking at her, she finally stopped clicking it and put it back into her pocket with a victorious grin.

It worked every time.

When the class had all settled down again, they sat in unison, high in their seat, faced at the board, hands in their laps.

_BRING! BRING! BRING!_ The bell, signalling dismissal for homeroom and the start of the last two periods of the day, sound and everyone jumped up from their seat and rushed to the door.

Kim pushed her way past a couple of students out the door, and walked down the hallway. She saw many people had lockers here, most of them _vert_ students, and that they always hung around with their books in their arms, chatting for most of the four minutes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Donna and Jack add themselves to their group of friends in the hallway, shooting her glares, except for a couple of the girls, including Donna who was busily getting books from her locker and jutting back into the conversation every once in a while, having no time to focus on the death glares sent into Kim's direction.

The blonde shook her head and redirected her eyes in front of her. She quickly made her way down the stairs, jumping the last four steps. Her feet ached a bit from the impact of the landing, however she brushed it off and hurried down the hall, taking a right turn. The school was a bit of a labyrinth for the first few days, yet Kim soemtimes still had trouble finding her way through. It was that big.

Walking past another water fountain and the bathrooms, she looked up to see a digital clock. _12:52. _She now only had two minutes to make it. Luckily, her locker was right next to her science classroom.

Gripping her pen and notebook so that her knuckles were white, she fast-walked toward the fourth locker to the science room and got a hold of her lock.

She twirled it three times clockwise, turned it to 03, turned it to 27, twirled it counter-clockwise once, and turned it back clockwise to 16. Pulling it down, it clicked open.

"Yes!" she whispered, then placing the lock on the floor, she stuffed her notebook into her black back-pack stuffed into the bottom of the locker (the lockers were incredibly small) and got out her green science binder, her blue science textbook, and her art binder out. She re-placed the lock and clicked it shut.

Just two seconds before the bell rang, Kim slipped into the classroom and was in her seat at the front. She sighed in relief.

It was going to be a long school year.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not that proud about how I ended it, but eh, I guess it was okay. It was a good start, right? Yes? No? Never mind.  
**

**So, you might be wondering where I got the idea. If you guessed because school was starting, I think it had to do something with it. I had a very random lucid dream in the middle of the night a few sleeps ago; I won't explain all of it, it was really random, and I mean BIG TIME. The easiest way to explain it is that there was a part of the dream where there was a soccer field, and there were two soccer teams, in the same school: people in white, and people in green. (another thing that might've motivated my mind to have a random dream like that was maybe because of _fallen empire_'s "Playing to Win" might've helped... big fan of hers) And so, the green team was much stronger, and motivated and were popular and the white, well... Also, I based the school a bit on my own school.  
**

**Anywho, I changed it up to this... sort of. Tomorrow, I'm going to my 7th Grade Registration! AH! My school starts on the fourth of September, so updates might come a bit slower...  
**

**There will eventually be Kick, just... not yet. Might come in a little while.  
**

**Also, a special shout to my friend, Rachel, and my older sister, Simone, Happy 12-13th (i forget! oops!) and happy 22th birthday! And congrats at getting a job! I'm pretty sure they won't see this... T_T (they don't have accounts... or read fan fictions. Whatever.) Can't wait to see you soon, Soup/Rachel. from -Squirrel Girl.  
**

**Is it okay if you guys review? That way, it would motivate me even more to be able to update this through out the school year and all that jazz!  
**

**-Lissa/Squirrel Girl (Rachel's nickname for me)/winding up astray :{D  
**


	2. The Undecided Welcomes

**Author's Note:**_ Oh, my, god, you guys rock! SIXTEEN reviews, for the first chapter? That's amazing, at least, for me, I've never really had much reviews on my stories... So, I don't know how to thank you for all the nice compliments on the story, it means a lot!  
_

_I got a review asking if it wasn't going to be KICK romance, my answer is simply that I put it to 'friendship' because the story focuses on that, and something that Kim hates about the school... Holy cow, I may have given away some spoilers, eep! Anyhoo, my point is that it doesn't mean there won't be romance... it just won't be primarily what the story is about! Also, another review asked about the division of students. Yes, it's kind of like rich vs. normal, but they're actually the people who are honors, the smartest, kind of like being in your school's honor roll, only at a much higher level! They are in a private school. Hope that clears things up! :D  
_

_Enjoy the second chapter! :)**  
**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kickin' It. If I did, why the heck would I be here? I also don't own _The Scorpio Races_, which belongs to Maggie Stiefvater._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Undecided Welcomes  
**

Of the morning bustle of student, teachers, and the occasional lunch-lady, everyone was scrambling to get into the growing, long line at the front of the cafeteria. People were anxiously trying to get some decent food, for the people who came later usually got some gross broccoli and stale pudding. For the people who got there early, they sometimes got bacon, maybe some scrambled eggs, and coffee, tea, milk, if they liked it.

The blonde sat in her seat, at the small, corner table near the back-door exit, where people usually went out for recreation, alone, like every morning since school had started. Her hazel eyes were trained at her lap, where it held _The Scorpio Races_, hardcover edition, the brown orbs hungrily taking in every word that she could reach within the twenty-minute breakfast period.

As if on cue, her stomach gave a loud complain for food. She sighed, and while placing her _You Can Live A Thousand Lives By Reading!_ bookmark in between the two pages she was on, placed it on top, delicately, as if she didn't want to hurt it, of the table and got up from her hard, round seat attached to the table, which was the color of slate.

Kim made her way to the rapidly increasing and decreasing number of people huddled together in line for food, just as eager as she was. She stepped in just as another person did, both of them yearning for the same spot.

She looked up and glared at the boy, to her realization of who she was battling with.

"I got here first," she said firmly. Her hands were stuck to her sides, while resolving the growing urge to just punch him in the face for being so, for being so... _him._ He stared at her back, with a look that said he wasn't going to back down, yet there was curiosity and amusement. They stared at each other, neither of them blinking.

"Dudes, move it, some peeps need to have food in their stomachs!" a voice called out from behind Jack. They turned to see a tall, pale guy with a small Afro on his head, wearing a white uniform.

"Not now, Jerry!" the two of them yelled in his face simultaneously, both throwing up their hands in the air. He shrank back as much as he could with a huff, grumbling something about unicorns and tap-dancing in rapid Spanish. Then again, Kim took a French class, not Spanish, at least not anymore. Her _E__spaño__l_ was quite rusty after making the switch, so she really didn't have a clue on what the Latino was saying.

"Take it as a gracious gift to a _blanc_," the brunet said with a smile, whether it was genuine or sarcastic, she couldn't tell. He stepped back and gestured her to move. Kim let out her breath a bit, when she suddenly realized that she had been holding her breath in while having the staring contest with him. She also realized he was trying to be nice. _He was trying to be nice_.

In return, he got a large eye-rolling and the view of her back as she turned around to face the rest of the line.

After what was fifteen minutes, Kim was finally able to get back to her lonely table, her book, but that was not the case. Once she had arrived, she was greeted by two boys from her grade. One of them was scrawny, with pale skin, red hair, and a slight spray of freckles, dressed in green. The other person was a short, African-American boy with braces and a shy manner in white.

The blonde plopped her tray on the table, spraying some chicken-noodle soup over the table, and slammed her hand down against it.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her voice rang clear with disbelief and anger. The African-American tried to slouch down so he wasn't spotted, and the pale red-head turned even paler.

"Answer me." The voice of the girl in front of them was both harsh and sharp, the almost-perfect anagram to describe her voice as she said those two words. She looked at one, then the other, and back again.

"Yo, whatta do, my fellows?" a voice asked, confidently. All three of them trained their eyes to Jerry Martinez, class-clown, and detention-extraordinaire. The Latino hadn't really seen the look on Kim's face, let alone _her._

"What? You guys, did a chinchilla eat your tongues? Wait, oh no, did Mr. Tickles escape again? Oh, this is bad, this is bad..." On with Jerry's very own assumption, speaking rapid Spanish, he had started sticking his hand into all of their foods, even looking in his own pants, which, mostly everyone looked away from.

"Jerry!" the short boy yelled. He looked up. "No, you're chinchilla hasn't escaped." Jerry sighed. "But..."

All three of them now trained their eyes on the blondes aggravated, and now confused, look on her face. She stared at Jerry with a bewildered look in her eyes, her face contorted into a 'What-the-freaking-heck-is-going-on-right-now' and a 'Who-should-I-punch-first' face.

"Isn't your name Sam?"

That question rang in the air thickly, loud enough for a few people at nearby tables to see what Jerry Martinez had yelled about. And the blonde lunged at him, her hands out-stretched to grab him.

The two boys were up immediately, knocking their chairs over to hold back the seething, blonde girl with a manic look in her eyes, her last straw apparently cut into a million pieces by the Latino who was now cowering behind one of the chairs, losing his fake 'cool' act he usually wore.

After a few more moments of keeping the girl from murdering her classmate, she finally settled down in a chair next to Milton. Jerry sat across from her, keeping a weary eye at her, while he scooted closer to Eddie for security.

"I'm Eddie, by the way, and this is Milton," the African-American boy said timidly.

They all sat in silence for the next few minutes, the only sounds coming from them were of every now and then a grunt, or someone blowing on their soup to cool it. The rest of the sounds that reached their ears would be the rest of the cafeteria, filled with more than one hundred students, all chattering about and snacking loudly on their close-to non-edible breakfast, chairs scraping the black and white checkered, marble floors.

"Wait, so you're name isn't Sam?" said the Latino, breaking the awkward silence at the table in the corner. It seemed like he had finally gained his courage back, earning a death-glare in return as her final answer.

The ginger-haired boy rolled his eyes. "No, Jerry, her name's not Sam. It's Kimberly Crawford, a _blanc_ student, friends with Lizette Ortiz, in the same grade as us, and can probably kick anyone's behind." The blonde raised her eyebrows, earning looks from everyone.

"What?" he asked, throwing his hand up in the air, "I do my research to see who can bully me, okay?"

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait. Why would anyone bully you? I mean, you are a _vert_ student, unless you spray-painted your uniform?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Whoa, so many 'W's..." Jerry trailed off, looking blankly everywhere with a glazed look, obviously having a mind-overload in his tiny thing of a brain.

"Okay, first of all, I would never break school regulations for the uniform and honor roll, unlike this guy who once tried to use the teacher's bathroom by waving a can opener in front of Principal Wasabi to try to hypnotize him when he got himself caught by slipping on toilet paper," the boy answered, rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity while jabbing his thumb at the Latino, "And second of all, just because I'm one of the smartest gazelles in the school, no offense, doesn't mean I'm what you call a stereo-type 'cool'."

"Whatever," mumbled Kim, pushing back her chair and started to stand up. "I'm done eating, so if you will excuse me, I'll be at the trash cans."

With that said, she plucked her almost-empty red tray off the table and made her way around the many tables clustered with people towards the giant, metal trash cans and dumped all of the remaining contents into the dark trash bags, while placing the tray onto a small shelf with a dozen others. The stench of the debris of food inside the bags and cans were so overwhelming, Kim had to pluck her nose from getting a severe headache from the demented smell.

Her trip back to her table involved getting quite hazy from the stench that still burned her nostrils, she was sure someone had thrown in an overdue sandwich; a change of route as she had passed the table full of Populars, or as she liked to call them the 'Pops'. The one and only Jack Anderson had attempted to trip her, but dodged it at the last second with a little hop over his (enormous) black Nikes and proceeded on her way.

Just as she had settled in her seat at her small table, the bell rang clear, signally breakfast over and that they had fifteen minutes, as always, to get to their first class.

* * *

The day was a very windy day, making Kim's straw-blonde hair ponytail flutter rapidly, non-stop. She tugged the two halves of her ponytail to tighten it, so her ponytail would not fall apart against her will to the winds'. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly, however there were many dark, gray clouds over head, probably going to send a big storm in the evening. They were let out, since it wasn't raining, for recreation after they had lunch.

The two girls trudged through the tall grass, almost up to their knees, that needed to be trimmed, pronto. Lizette shivered because of the giant, freezing wind that made her hair tickle her neck, each strand like a little feather against her face as they were taking a walk around the soccer field's perimeter to not interrupt the small soccer match taken with most of the people in their school's soccer team, with no more talk than the chances of becoming 'besties' with Donna, whom they both shared the same hatred, however the brunette was a little less vicious than her friend.

Kim looked up from the ground where she had repeatedly speculated where to place her feet instead of looking ahead, at where she was going. She squinted at the clouds, as if trying to find some form of an answer to an unknown question. Her eyes ached a bit from the sun's rays and focused on more clouds to her left, a little farther away from the sun's reach for her eyes' sake.

"What are you looking for Kim?" Lizette's soft voice broke through the blonde's unknown thoughts. Her head snapped to face her friend's, while brushing a lock of her light-yellow hair and pushed it behind her ear. Her question rang true through her head, however, she could not think of anyway to answer.

She responded with a small shrug, then spoke, "I'm not sure. I guess I was just thinking of how much I used to love stormy nights."

Lizette gave a some laugh. "What does that have to do with anything? But I guess I know what you mean. It was easy for me to sleep when it rained in France, it rained a lot where I had lived, and I could actually clear my thoughts, so I had many peaceful nights before I moved here and met you, my best friend."

Kim smiled at that, and lowered her gaze back toward her converses, the white part having many doodles and quotes that she had thought of while bored in class, drew them on with a different colored sharpie while the teachers didn't watch. Her brunette friend's family had lived in France until she was around the age of nine, and Kim was eight, she had moved to Seaford. She was an only child.

Her own family wasn't as complicated as a puzzle. It was simple. She had her mother, Marie, her father, James, who met while at an internship in Chicago, and her younger sister, Julia, who was one of the sweetest seven-year-old Kim had ever met.

They walked some more in silence, passing many students who took no notice Kim, but gave cheerful greetings to Lizette. She didn't really mind that people treated her as if she were invisible, it made her feel more secure and that she didn't have to impress anyone, or say the right things.

The students in Kim's grade knew Lizette pretty well because she was in Student Government, along with the many clubs she attends, which were made of eight students varying from Grade Eight, to Grade Twelve. The people in the Student Government, not matter what grade they were in, all attended meetings at the same time, so there schedules were a little altered. All of them have the same lunch time as Kim's class, so they knew practically everyone.

"Hey, Lizette! Lizette, wait up!" a voice yelled behind them, a strain in his words. The two friends turned around to see a boy about their age, who was a few inches taller than both of them with dark chestnut hair, lightly tanned skin, hazel-green eyes, wearing a green uniform, huffing and puffing as he slowed to a job next to the girls. He bent down and placed his arms on his knees, taking deep breaths.

Lizette's eyes lit up a bit. "Hey, Christopher! What's up? Long run?" she asked jokingly, while giving him a great smile. Kim rolled her eyes in amusement at them.

"Yeah, _thanks_ for making me run for five minutes. I was trying to find you!" he answered with mock horror. He noticed Kim. "Oh, hey Kim! I see you're enjoying the weather, right?"

The blonde nodded. Christopher and Lizette were one of the very few _vert_ students who didn't make her want to tear their limbs off and stuff it up their eye sockets. Chris was very easy-going, and got along with everyone, teachers (sometimes) and both divisions of students. She was thinking of adding the ginger-haired boy, (was it Milton, his name?) to the list.

The brunette turned to Chris with sheer curiosity. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked once more. She caught a few strands of her cocoa-brown hair that had gotten scattered in the wind, and tugged it behind her tanned ear between her right thumb and index finger, but to no avail, the wind kept on blowing strands of hair here and there with the currents of air it gave off.

_Must be great to be boy, since they have shorter hair_, Kim thought amusingly, putting a smile on her usually serene face, while battling man versus wind to keep her hair secured behind her own ears.

"I was sent to scout you out; we have another meeting that started ten minutes ago. Didn't you hear the announcement at lunch?" he explained, while tugging his hands on the cuffs of his bright green blazer. He hopped from one foot to the other, something Kim had noticed that seemed a lot like what Lizette had been doing yesterday. She made a mental note to pay close attention to those two.

"What's the meeting about?" she asked, jumping into the conversation. She looked at the brunet and brunette in front of her, switching her glance every few seconds. When she looked at someone like that, it meant she was awfully curious about something.

The two of them looked at each other with stricken faces at her question. "Well, we're not really supposed to tell you that. It's really just between the Government," Chris started, trying to make it sound as if it were no big deal.

"But if we could, I would tell you right away, no question," Lizette added in, nodding along with Chris who had a sheepish smile. She shot him a playful glare to shut up, or else if he made her feel bad that she couldn't know, she would be him until he was black and blue.

Kim smiled at them. "You guys, it's fine. I was just wondering... well, never mind. Have a great meeting!" she said reassuringly, shaking her head. That got her more strands of floating hair, however she didn't mind them. Lizette shot a worried glance at Kim, then at Chris.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to leave you alone, with everyone else being so rude to you-"

"Lizette, just go with Chris to the meeting. _I'll be fine_. If I can deal with them in class, I can deal with them right now if I need to, okay?" the blonde interrupted, chuckling a bit. The two _verts_ nodded, and while waving goodbye, they sprinted back toward the building, Kim watching their figures get smaller in the distance.

The blonde sighed, while starting to continue on her walk, one less figure with her, she made her way over the grass, looking down at her converses.

Raising her head to see if there was anything in front of her within a few feet, she spotted a girl with pale skin, sharp brown eyes, and long, silky chestnut hair watching her over the heads of her friends. It was Grace West, captain of the cheer team, also known to Kim as her roommate. She looked with some curiosity and sympathy before training her gaze back toward her friends.

Re-training her gaze back in front of her, her hazel orbs roamed around the field in front of her. _Nothing very much to do,_ she thought tiredly, while taking a big yawn.

Kim looked at the boys, and girls, playing a soccer game at the center of the field. She spotted Jack Anderson as the goalie, for the boys, and Donna Tobin as the girls' goalie. Everyone else on the field were chasing the ball or help defending the goalies when it got too close to one side.

She decided to go to the nearest set of bleachers. Climbing up the giant wooden platforms, she carefully maneuvered her way to the top of the bleachers and sat down.

When the bell rang to go inside, she jumped off of the highest area of the bleachers, and landed solely on her conversed-feet. Her foot stung a lot, but she sprinted all the way to make it through the door and up the pair of stairs to get back to homeroom, her hair flying behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** _Okay, so I know it was a bit like the first chapter, but I made it that way to introduce the other characters in the story._ _I also couldn't really think of a way to finish it, so the ending was... sucky (I would use a different word, but I don't swear... my parents would yell at me if I did), and anyways, I owe you guys one for being so supportive of this story, and had you wait so long, so here it is!_

_This has probably been one of my longest chapters EVER since my almost-full year on this site, and probably one of my best... It took me more than a week to send this out to you guys, I have no idea how long it would take me _with_ school! Speaking of that, it's going to start in less than four days, so the third chapter might suck and take a while to get in the archive, so I warn and apologize in advance...  
_

_Can you click the little box below titled **Review**, please? Don't be shy to post what you thought (criticism... might make me cry, but still) of the chapter, and would really help me attempt to update faster, so please review or comment your thoughts, my squirrels!  
_

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_-Lissa :{D  
_


End file.
